svwinternshipfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Sooooooooooooooooooo kurz davor...
Im folgenden findet sich eine Uebersicht von "Soooooooo-kurz-davor-Aktionen", welche sich unter den Praktikanten zu einem regelrechten Wettbewerb entwickelt haben. Im Grunde geht es darum, kurz vor dem Erfolg ambitionierter Flirtversuche noch ein ganz klares MEI YOU zu kassieren. Im folgenden ein paar Beispielfaelle, die mir bekannt sind - geordnet nach steigender "Knappheit" Das Taxi Ein laengst schon abgereister Praktitkant, war eines Abends im Zapatas unterwegs und wollte auf Teufel komm raus, eine soziale Beziehung zu einer Chinesin aufbauen. Da zu diesem Zeitpunkt adaequate Flirttechniken noch nicht hinreichend bekannt waren, blieb der Erfolg von saemtlichen Annaehrungsversuchen leider aus. Somit ist der besagte Praktikant bei einer unsagbar schoenen Britin gelandet und es ging schon auf der Tanzflaeche heiss her. Also war alles klar, der Praktikant verabschiedet sich von seinen Jungs (damals war auch nicht klar, dass man das im Zweifel einfach weglassen sollte, damit man das wesentliche fokusieren kann) und begab sich mit besagter Britin zum Taxi. Als die Dame seiner Wahl gerade am Einsteigen war, zoegerte sie nun aber kurz und bemerkt dann: "Sorry, I can't do this - I have a boyfriend!" Unser Praktikant war in diesem Moment leider zu perplex, als das er intervenieren wuerde und so musste er alleine nach Hause. Seine Freunde haben sich nachher natuerlich nach dem Verlauf des Abends erkundingt, wobei er alles so schilderte. Man hat ihm dann vorgehalten: "Du uebertreibst doch immer mit deinen Frauengeschichten." worauf er ausrastete und halb-schreiend bemerkte: "Wie soll ich denn bei einem Korb bitte uebertreiben?!?!?" Die Compound-Einfahrt Hierbei hat alles mit einem der legendaeren "Buffets" (bisher das Einzige) angefangen, wobei die SVW-Praktikantencrowd bei einer Hausparty auf eine ueberdurchschnittlich hohe Anzahl an doch recht ansehnlichen Chinesinnen gestossen ist. Also alles super: Cocktailparty-Stimmung hier ein bisschen Quatschen, da ein bisschen flirten und mit der Zeit wurden erste Erfolge erziehlt. Als sich das Buffet langsam aufzuloesen begann, machten sich noch einige der Teilnehmer ins Park 97 auf, wo es dann auf der Tanzflaeche weiterging. Also sich der Club auch langsam leerte fiel einem Prakikanten eine attraktive Chinesin auf, welche gerade von einem Franzsosen umgarnt wurde. Ihm gelang es den Franzsosen beiseite zu draengen und sich die Dame zu schnappen und es kam bald zum "French-Kissing" ohne Teilnehmer der Namesgebenden Nation. Diese Aktivitaet wurde dann bald in einen nahe gelegenen Park verlegt und nach ca. 1 Stunde entschied man sich, durch den Shanghaier Morgen zu spazieren. Der Praktikant bot der Dame aus reiner Hoeflichkeit an, bei ihm zu Uebernachten, was sie selbstverstaendlich nicht wollte. Aber bekannter Weise bedeutet in China "mei you" ein ganz klares JA! Also gelang es die Chinesin doch noch nach Hause zu locken. Leider bezeichnet hier "zu Hause" nur den Bereich des Compounds, wo der Praktikant wohnte und nicht sein Appartment. Nach dem passieren der Compound-Einfahrt war's das naemlich und die Chinesin bemerkte eiskalt: "I can't do this - this is not my culture" Praktikant: "This is no matter of culture!!!!!!!!!" Chinesin: "Come on don't be mad at me, let's meet again - we can exchange... numbers" hat sie wahrscheinlich gesagt, wobei der Praktikant dass nicht 100%ig weiss, da er zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon im Aufzug war, keinen Bock mehr hatte rumzudiskutieren und sich entschieden hatte schlafen zu gehen. Hong Kong Hostel Kategorie:Geschichten und Legenden